


Services Accepted

by Caia (Caius)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: D/s, M/M, Tactile Interfacing, loyalty-swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave meets Megatron. Soundwave offers his services. They have sex. Set during Megatron Origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Services Accepted

Soundwave had been created a servant, had served for vorns, and performed his function well. But it was only when he first heard Megatron's rallying cry, first heard the crunches and the screams of his soon-to-be-dead enemies in the arena, that Soundwave knew what it was to desire, to yearn, in fact, to offer his services to one particular master.

Suddenly none of his old duties mattered, except as they might be of use to his new leader. As soon as he could manage it, he officially offered his services to Megatron, and Megatron accepted. The deal was sealed on his knees.

In Soundwave's vorns serving as a secretary and spy in the decaying Senate, he had gained no direct experience in interfacing, although he had extensive indirect experience. The Senator who had commissioned him did not require his services, and before Megatron Soundwave had simply never been interested.

That did not matter, now, and neither did their spectators--two of Megatron's fellow gladiators, standing guard behind him, and Laserbeak and Ravage at attention behind Soundwave. All that mattered was pleasing Megatron, and Soundwave could do this. He had only to listen to Megatron's emotional circuitry, determine when he was pleased, and act accordingly.

Blocking out everything else, Soundwave practiced for the very first time techniques he had only known in theory, running his hands up and down Megatron's legs and feet, polishing his new master until his metal rang with a pure sound and Megatron's whole body hummed with pleasure. Megatron stood up and commanded, "Leave us," and Soundwave distractedly confirmed the order to Ravage and Laserbeak. No, he wasn't sure he was safe with Megatron, but there was no one Soundwave would rather not be safe with.

Megatron hardly waited for them to be alone before shoving Soundwave roughly to the ground, and as the clang of Megatron's hand on his chest, joined a second later by the clang of Soundwave's back hitting the floor, reverberated through him, Soundwave moaned.

Megatron stood above him and it was just so utterly right, but not right, because Soundwave could tell that Megatron was not, entirely, pleased with him. "What, are you a weakling? Are you not going to fight back, Soundwave, servant of the Senate?"

"Your fighting skills: observed. Megatron: superior warrior. Soundwave: your servant. Skills: information." Megatron was still looking down at him, and Soundwave was increasingly desperate to feel his touch and his pleasure. "If it is your desire, I will fight for you. I will even fight you. My desire: only to serve."

"Strange creatures they keep in the Senate. Very well, Soundwave. You may serve." Megatron swept down upon him, body covering his with a satisfying ring of metal. Megatron, then, was not half as powerful as he was later, but his touch was still the most overwhelming feeling Soundwave had had in his whole life. Even without Megatron doing anything, the sheer force of his systems, designed to carve through heavy rock and modified to tear mechs into pieces, tore through Soundwave's every sensor and circuit. He could hardly move beneath Megatron's weight; every semi-conscious movement was converted into another reaction, another vibration, as Soundwave's overtaxed and overstimulated systems produced sounds that he had never made before and didn't know how he was making now.

Megatron laughed, but it was a pleasant laugh, and shortly cut off into a long, low moan of his own. Strong hands ran up and down Soundwave's sides; he had no buttons there but Megatron played him as though he did. Soundwave's own hands wrapped around Megatron's shoulders, holding helplessly onto his warlord.

Megatron's strong hand tapped Soundwave's face plate. "Open."

It had been so long since Soundwave had bared that part of him that he had almost forgotten that he could, but Megatron's command seemed to reach straight pass his processor, baring Soundwave's lower face before Soundwave could think about it. Megatron made a pleased sound, ran a hand, briefly, across Soundwave's exposed lips, making a softer sound on the softer metal, and then Megatron's lips were on Soundwave's, pressing and biting and Soundwave's entire body squealed in delight and cascaded into a noisy overload. The unrestrained outpouring of sonic pleasure and emotion dragged Megatron into overload above him, and Soundwave into a second echo overload an astrosecond later, and then Megatron into an echo of Soundwave's.

Megatron, naturally, pulled himself together first. His body was still vibrating as he stood up, taking himself out of contact with Soundwave and thereby allowing both of them to quiet their pleasure. Soundwave recovered himself as well as he could, pulling himself to his knees and waiting for Megatron's verdict.

Megatron reached out a hand, tracing Soundwave's still-exposed lips. "A Senator's servant, and still an eager virgin. Our rulers are more impotent than I had thought!" He laughed, and Soundwave could feel his happiness, his confidence, and the remnants of his arousal. "Stand, Soundwave, and welcome to the new regime."


End file.
